


Don't Choke

by Deleted25



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: An au where Percy didn't kill Wild Bill and is still working on the Green Mile. Now Wild Bill is the only person on the mile and Percy is ordered to watch him until Brutus and Dean show up.





	Don't Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy and please comment down below to tell me what you think about this. If you like this ship please tell me and I might make more between the two. As always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

Wild Bill was the only one on E block now. After Del and John were both killed and buried. They only had to deal with one more inmate. Though of course it had to be this inmate.

Percy had to stay later than usual. Dean and Brutus were both running late, much to Percy's annoyance, and so the boss told Percy to stay until they got here.

So he was just sitting there at the desk reading some adult comic strips, just waiting for the time he clock out.

He was by himself. Paul and Henry had already left because they figured one inmate wasn't too bad to handle. But they forgot it was this inmate.

Now Percy would get up and go check on Wild Bill every couple of minutes because he was strangely quiet. It wasn't normal behavior for him. But Percy wasn't complaining about it. It made his job a lot easier.

Yet not even sitting down completely after going to check on Wild Bill, Percy heard a raw choking noise coming from his cell.

Percy cursed and ran to the cell while picking out his keys for the cell door. He stopped and looked at Wild Bill before opening the cell though to make sure he wasn't playing a joke on him.

And sure enough it was no joke. There was Wild Bill on his bed, shaking uncontrollably, and purple in the face.

Percy cursed again and open Wild Bill's cell door and before person knew what was happening Wild Bill was up lightning fast and grab the person by the throat, cutting off his oxygen.

“Woo wee purdy boy,” Wild Bill laughed. “You ready to have some fun? Cause we gonna have a whole lot of it tonight. Now drop that belt of yours.”

Percy, scared for his life, did what Wild Bill said and dropped his tool belt.

Wild Bill kicked it out of the cell and shut the door, not letting go a Percy's throat. Then he smiled at Percy and started to laugh.

“Let me go,” Percy said. “Please.”

“Aw you don't want to have no fun with Billy the Kid?” Wild Bill smiled. “That's too bad cause you're going to stay for the fun.”

“Please no,” Percy said, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Aw don't you worry none loverboy,” Wild Bill laughed. “You's gonna enjoy it. I can tell.”

Wild Bill let go of purses throat and instead grabbed his wrists.

“Now get on your knees loverboy,” Wild Bill ordered.

“Please,” Percy cried. “Please don't make me.”

“I said get on your knees,” Wild Bill said. “Now do it ya limp noodle.”

Percy got down on his knees, asab escaping his lips in the process, and waited for what Wild Bill was going to do to him.

Wild Bill pulled out his long and girthy pecker and ordered for Percy to suck. Percy did as he was told and wrapped his lips around Wild Bill's member and started to suck.

It had a sour taste of sweat which made Percy gag on it but it was clean from Wild Bill's recent shower.

Wild Bill kept hold of Percy's hair and pulled at it to make him get more in his mouth and Percy grown at Wild Bill pulling at his now unruly hair but still took more in his mouth.

“You look good like this loverboy,” Wild Bill smiled while thrusting his hips forward, catching Percy off-guard and leaving him to choke and gag on Wild Bill's cock.

Wild Bill help Percy's head still while he began to fuck his face violently. Thrusting in and out with speed, Wild Bill kept hitting the back of Percy's throat.

Percy groaned against Wild Bill which sent a vibration running up and down Wild Bill's cock and leaving him moaning.

“Yeah loverboy keep at it,” Wild Bill said while thrusting in and out of Percy's mouth leaving Percy to grown again with tears streaming down his face.

“Alright,” Wild Bill said. “Get up.”

Percy got up and Wild Bill through am against the wall and yanked his pants down. Percy cried out from fear and started begging, I'm pleading for Wild Bill to stop.

“Oh please don't do this. Please don't,” Percy cried.

“Oh come on loverboy. Billy the Kid’s gonna make sure you like it,” Wild Bill said while sticking his index finger and middle finger in his mouth.

Once he got spit all over his fingers he shove them into Percy's hole. Percy grown at the stinging burning sensation and hated the stretch feeling it caused.

“Oh yeah loverboy,” Wild Bill said while shoving his fingers in and out and twisting them around to open Percy up. “This has to be your first time. You're so tight and warm.”

Percy squirms and struggled against the fingers but Wild Bill held them still with his other hand.

Wild Bill added a third finger in person continue to struggle but to no avail. And so Percy decided to cry out for help, screaming at the top of his lungs for someone to help him.

Wild Bill was a little rough pulling his fingers in and out until Percy finally shut his mouth.

“You won't get away with this,” Percy said angrily, but terrified all the same.

“Oh you gonna tell everyone that Billy the Kid got into your hot and tight virgin hole loverboy?” Wild Bill said while pulling his fingers out and getting close to Percy's ear. “You ain't gonna say shit loverboy. And if you do grow a pair to tell I'm already getting the chair. You think I give a fuck? Cause I don't loverboy. Now spread your legs for ol’ Billy the Kid.”

Another sob escaped Percy's lips as Wild Bill forced him to spread his legs.

Wild Bill lined himself up and slowly pushed into Percy getting a strangled cry from the twenty one year old in front of him.

Wild Bill didn't go slow as he went all the way in. He began to thrust in and out, gaining speed with each thrust causing Percy to grown in pain.

“Oh shit yeah loverboy you are tight,” Wild Bill hunt his approval. “It's too bad we only got this one time. You're the best I've ever had.”

Wild Bill started to grunt and Percy knew he was close and tried to prepare himself for Wild Bill to come inside of him.

With a final grunt and thrust Wild Bill came deep within Percy's hole then he strolled over to his bed and laid down.

Percy looked back at him and wiped his wet eyes and unlocked the cell door, getting out quickly.

As Percy walked back to his chair he could fill Wild Bills cum leaking out of him and almost cried out again, but quickly stopped himself when he saw Brutus and Dean walking in.

“Oh Percy you can go now,” Dean said.

Percy grabbed his things quickly and headed for the door but before he left he looked back at Wild Bill's cell where Wild Bill was standing at the door.

Wild Bill winked at him and smiled at Percy and Percy rushed out, not wanting to see any more of that maniac.


End file.
